Monitoring travelling statuses of vehicles is an important task in active safety management for public transportation vehicles. With regard to the public transportation vehicles, especially buses and taxies, if a driver of a vehicle makes lane changes frequently in the driving process of the vehicle, the driving behavior of the driver belongs to dangerous driving behaviors, which may not only be prone to disturb traffic orders and cause traffic accidents, but also make passengers feel very uncomfortable and even generate fear mentalities. Therefore, active monitoring for vehicle travelling statuses needs to be implemented, such that driving behaviors can be normalized and traffic accidents can be reduced.